<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оранжевый by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734091">Оранжевый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun'>depressun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 100%]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оранжевый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Оранжевый<br/><b>Цикл:</b> ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол.<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1747 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R – NC-21<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> постканон, машинный Коннор, [MORE=<b><span>кинк</span></b>]фроттаж[/MORE]<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> [<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 100%]<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оранжевый"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детектив Рид врезается лопатками в стену, шарит руками, спихивает пару коробок, роняет швабру и рассерженно шипит:</p><p>– Какого хуя ты вот творишь сейчас, жестянка? – Коннор ловит это шипение своим ртом, [<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 3%.], не целует, не в полном смысле этого слова, не в полном вкладываемом людьми смысле, но аккуратно прикасается. – Блядь!</p><p>Звук скомканный и резкий, как повреждённый файл с расширением <b>avi</b>. Коннору – [<b>Поиск совпадений… Совпадение найдено:</b> &lt;<i>запись от 11.06.2038</i>&gt;, время 00:49:36 после полуночи, «<i>Блядь… Блядь!</i>»] – Коннору он кажется <i>забавным.</i> В смысле, звук. Не его источник.</p><p>Источник звука – детектив Рид – Коннору кажется <i>любопытным</i>. Нуждающимся в немедленном тщательном исследовании. И Коннор исследует – трогает: кончиками пальцев – шею, накрывает яркий невус – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14568</b> =&gt; <b>Начало записи. Форма:</b> симметричная, слегка вытянутый круг. <b>Классификация по размеру:</b> мелкий (<i>0,05 дюйма</i>).] – указательным правой оттягивая ворот худи – [<b>Производитель: </b>Amazon Essentials. <b>Цвет:</b> кислотно-оранжевый. <b>Состав:</b> хлопок – 52%, полиэстер – 48%.] – проводит по ключицам, считывая форму и протяжённость, складывает указательные в межключичную впадину, чувствуя основаниями ладоней заполошенное – [<b>Частота сердечных сокращений:</b> 112 ударов/минута.] – сердце. Сенсоры на мизинце левой руки регистрируют уплотнение и изменившуюся текстуру кожи – россыпь мелких шрамов, [<b>Ячейка памяти №14568</b> =&gt; <b>Возобновление записи. Средняя протяжённость:</b> 1,4 дюйма. <b>Средняя толщина:</b> 0,1 дюйма.]. </p><p>И Коннор исследует – трогает: губами – уголки других, чужих губ, тёплые, дрожащие, чувствуя на щеке резкие короткие выдохи; спускается к подбородку, прижимается к нему на долгое – одиннадцать секунд – время. Щетина – [<b>Состав:</b> кератин – 78%, вода – 15%, липиды – 7%.] – короткая, наверняка колючая, раздражающая кожу, но Коннор ощущает <i>сожаление</i> морально и не ощущает <i>ничего</i> физиологически.</p><p>Сожаление усиливается – <i>возрастает на 19%</i> – когда детектив Рид давит ему на плечи, отстраняя. Три секунды смотрит в потолок, моргает, потом жмурится так крепко, что на его глазах выступают слёзы. Его голова запрокинута. Затылок прижат к стене. Рот приоткрыт. Губы влажные и блестящее, и Коннор – [<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 29%.] – ощущает желание прикоснуться к ним.</p><p>– Так какого хуя?</p><p>– В будущем я настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться от подобных действий. Как вам, так и мне, – мягко говорит Коннор. – Но ситуация, сложившаяся на данный момент, расценивается мной как экстраординарная. Требующая применения крайних мер.</p><p>Детектив Рид скашивает глаза на Коннора:</p><p>– И твои крайние меры, – задыхаясь, спрашивает он, – твои крайние меры – это выебать меня в какой-то сраной каморке?</p><p>– Не совсем. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, детектив.</p><p>– Поговорить? – [<b>Тон собеседника:</b> удивление – 34,9%, разочарование – 22,8%, настороженность – 21,6%, возбуждение – 13,4%, агрессия (<i>искусственная</i>) – 8,3%. <b>Общая погрешность определения:</b> 0,1%.] – Заебись. Только поговорить не получится. Можно идти?</p><p>Коннор кладёт ладони на руки детектива Рида. Переплетает пальцы.</p><p>– Нельзя.</p><p>Руки у детектива Рида – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14569</b> =&gt; <b>Начало записи. Тип отпечатка пальца:</b> завиток. <b>Форма ногтевой пластины:</b> квадратная. На кончике имеется уплотнение – увлечение игрой на гитаре(<i>?</i>). Сухая мозоль на внутренней стороне ладони, над пястно-фаланговым суставом третьего пальца правой руки. Шрам на сгибе дистальной и проксимальной фаланг большого пальца правой. Множественные шрамы на костяшках обеих рук. <b>Средняя протяжённость:</b> 0,2 дюйма. <b>Средняя толщина:</b> &lt; 0,1 дюйма.] – слегка дрожат.</p><p>Коннор сжимает их крепче. Аккуратно приподнимает правую и подносит к своим губам, касаясь центра ладони – там, где между двумя хрупкими пястными костями – [Каталог «<i>Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия</i>» =&gt; Алфавитный указатель, литера «<i>П</i>» =&gt; Каталог «<i>Переломы</i>» =&gt; Подкаталог «<i>Переломы верхних конечностей</i>» =&gt; Пункт «<i>Кисти</i>» =&gt; Пункт «<i>Пястные кости</i>» =&gt; <b><i>Отмена.</i></b>] – третья червеобразная мышца. Спускается поцелуями ниже, к запястью, трогает яркие выступающие вены, считывает – [<b>Частота сердечных сокращений:</b> 117 ударов/минута.] – пикой возросший пульс.</p><p>– Нельзя? – выдыхает детектив Рид. – А какого хрена нельзя? Ты мне запретишь, что ли? «Вы не пройдёте», – и вот это вот все?</p><p>– Если того потребует ситуация, – отвечает Коннор. Проводит носом от основания среднего пальца до самого кончика. – Разговор с вами является моей миссией. А я <i>всегда</i> выполняю свои миссии.</p><p>Детектив Рид вздрагивает всем телом, едва-едва заметно, совсем мелко – возможно, если бы Коннор был человеком, он бы не заметил. Коннор – [<b>Выбрать видеофрагмент</b> =&gt; <b>Воспроизвести</b>] – проверяет, исключая возможность кратковременного сбоя оптики. Улыбается, испытывая <i>удовлетворение</i>.</p><p>– После фраз такими голосами люди обычно встают на колени и яростно отсасывают.</p><p>[<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 54%.]</p><p>– Вам бы хотелось, чтобы я вам, как вы выразились, отсосал?</p><p>Детектив Рид отрывает затылок от стены и оценивающе всматривается Коннору в лицо:</p><p>– А ты можешь? И мне не нужно будет после этого оплакивать мою сексуальную жизнь, потому что ты харкнёшь на мой хуй кислотой?</p><p>– Никакой кислоты, детектив. – Коннор воспроизводит короткий смешок. – Но только если вы прекратите отрицать свое желание сексуального контакта со мной.</p><p>Детектив Рид моргает.</p><p>– Чего?</p><p>– Ваши реакции, – медленно поясняет Коннор. Он ласково поглаживает костяшки на левой руке детектива Рида. – В функционал моей модели входит постоянное фоновое сканирование обстановки в помещении. В том числе – состояния людей в нем. Ваши реакции…  показались мне необычными и интересными. Мне пришлось несколько раз проанализировать отдельно ваше состояние в расширенном режиме, прежде чем осознать причину. И объект.</p><p>– Стой, – бормочет детектив Рид. – Ты заметь, я даже не отрицаю, вот такой вот я хороший и честный, но… Стой-стой-стой. Это типа акта жалости, что ли?</p><p>Коннор чувствует – [<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b> Изменение цвета индикатора системы.] – как нагревается и желтеет диод.</p><p>– Это акт <i>взаимного</i> интереса.</p><p>– Ты тоже меня хочешь, или тебя любопытство жрёт?</p><p>– Я испытываю смешанный интерес. Мне в общем интересны реакции подобного рода, поскольку я не видел их проявления и не являлся их объектом…</p><p>Детектив Рид перебивает, резко щурясь:</p><p>– Да на тебя половина департамента слюнями – в том числе, кстати, синтетическими – капает!</p><p>– Однако, – с нажимом продолжает Коннор, – наиболее интересными для себя я нахожу <i>ваши</i> реакции. В переводе на человеческие категории – да, я хочу <i>именно вас.</i></p><p>Детектив Рид неровно, дрожаще, дребезжаще вдыхает. Быстро – [<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 71%.] – облизывает нижнюю губу кончиком языка. </p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит. – Супер просто. Но, объекты? Были, блядь, какие-то иные варианты?</p><p>Коннор легонько задевает имитацией ногтевых пластин свежие ссадины на костяшках.</p><p>– Хэнк.</p><p>Детектив Рид хватает ртом воздух, но не – [<b>Вероятность события:</b> 73%.] – давится.</p><p>– Повтори.</p><p>– Хэнк, – Коннор повторяет. – Большую часть времени я провожу с ним. Почти всегда мы появляемся в поле вашего зрения совместно. Ваша реакция могла быть направлена на каждого из нас с равной степенью вероятности. Или, – Коннор делает небольшую – две секунды – паузу, – на нас обоих одновременно. </p><p>– Никогда не был любителем тройничков.</p><p>– А крепких и мощных блондинов? – с интересом спрашивает Коннор. – Голубоглазых.</p><p>– Я вообще лишних в постели не люблю. Даже на словах.</p><p>Детектив Рид асимметрично – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14570</b> =&gt; <b>Начало записи.</b> Левый уголок рта приподнят на 0,09 дюйма выше, чем правый. Видно клык. Проявляется морщины внешнего угла глазной щели (<i>гусиные лапки</i>).] – улыбается.</p><p>– Фактически, мы не в постели.</p><p>– Но мы собираемся потрахаться. Так что метафорически мы вот прям в ней. Прям сейчас. – Детектив Рид делает странное движение правой рукой – не отпуская руки Коннора – обводит подсобку широким жестом. – Наше брачное ложе для первого раза. Не мог подобрать что-то романтичнее?</p><p>Коннор дёргает уголком губ.</p><p>– Мы не будем, как вы выразились, трахаться. Во-первых, я всё ещё не услышал вашего вербального согласия.</p><p>– Да ладно, мы что, в секспросвете девятнадцатого? – Детектив Рид фыркает. – Вот тебе моё <i>да</i>. Доволен?</p><p>– А во-вторых, несмотря на всю крайность мер, я не собираюсь заниматься сексом на работе.</p><p>Детектив Рид моргает.</p><p>– Прости, если повторяюсь, но – чего? А чем мы тут, по-твоему, занимаемся? Или что, ты вот щас поговорил со мной, да, заручился, что как тебе припрёт, так ты меня пальчиком поманишь – а теперь свалишь? Съебёшь в туман? И делай ты, Гэвин, чё хочешь, хоть гусей еби, хоть дровосеков вызывай, блядь, с волшебными топорами!</p><p>Теперь моргает Коннор:</p><p>– В Детройте есть гуси? И дровосеки?</p><p>– Это образные, блядь, выражения, не отвлекайся!</p><p>– Хорошо, – серьёзно говорит Коннор, – не отвлекаюсь. Возьмите меня за плечи. Крепко.</p><p>Нехотя отпускает руки детектива Рида – но только чтобы аккуратно приподнять его, прижимая спиной к стене. Впивается пальцами в мягкие ягодицы. Детектив Рид сдавленно охает, сжимает коленями бока Коннора, и Коннор ощущает <i>сожаление</i> морально и не ощущает <i>ничего</i> физически. </p><p>– Круто. Правда, круто. Мы совершенно точно не занимаемся сексом. Что мы делаем?</p><p>Коннор воспроизводит короткий смешок:</p><p>– Вызываем дровосеков?</p><p>Коннор придерживает детектива Рида за бедра обеими руками. Убеждается, что положение стабильное. Убирает правую руку, аккуратно расстегивает ей ремень, затем – ширинку; проводит указательным пальцем через ткань транков по эрегированному члену – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14571</b> =&gt; <b>Начало записи. Предположительная длина:</b> 5 дюймов. <b>Предположительная длина окружности:</b> 5,9 дюйма. <b>Предположительный обхват:</b> 1,8 дюйма.] – детектив Рид тихо, резко, коротко стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы</b>.]</p><p>Коннор смаргивает оповещение.</p><p>Ведёт кончиками пальцев над резинкой, едва касаясь. Сенсоры регистрируют уплотнение и изменившуюся текстуру кожи – крупный одиночный шрам, [<b>Ячейка памяти №14568</b> =&gt; <b>Возобновление записи. Протяжённость:</b> 4,7 дюйма. <b>Толщина:</b> 0,2 дюйма.]. Еще раз – не удержавшись – сжимает пальцами правую ягодицу – еще один стон, громче и резче.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы</b>.]</p><p>Коннор удобнее подхватывает детектива Рида правой рукой, освобождая левую.<br/>
[Каталог «<i>Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия</i>» =&gt; Алфавитный указатель, литера «<i>И</i>» =&gt; Каталог «<i>Интимные действия</i>» =&gt; Пункт «<i>Имитация возбуждения</i>» =&gt; <b>Желаете инициализировать протокол?</b>]</p><p>[Да | Нет]</p><p>[Да]</p><p>И – на пробу, с небольшой амплитудой – пару раз покачивает бёдрами, плотно притираясь к члену детектива Рида.</p><p>Детектив Рид шипит. Вцепляется в плечи так крепко, что скин начинает сбоить, несмотря на жёсткий пиджак. Подается навстречу сам, трётся, вжимается, громко протяжно стонет:</p><p>– Блядь, Коннор! – Глубоко вдыхает, откидывает голову, снова прижимаясь затылком к стене. – Ты – пиздец. Я такой хуйнёй с подросткового возраста не занимался, а, простите, подростковый возраст у меня был даже больше лет назад, чем мне в этом самом подростковом возрасте было.</p><p>– Меня удручает тот факт, что вы все еще способны на такие сложные речевые конструкции. – Коннор замедляется. Слегка корректирует амплитуду и направление, и движения выходят длительными, плавными, размашистыми. – Мне изменить алгоритм?</p><p>– Нет, – говорит детектив Рид. Сглатывает – Коннор <i>жадно</i> следит за движением кадыка. Дыхание редкое и поверхностное – настолько, что создается иллюзия, будто детектива Рида мелко трясёт. – Нет. Все круто. Просто не останавливайся.</p><p>Коннор – [<b>Выбрать видеофрагмент</b> =&gt; <b>Воспроизвести</b>] – проверяет, исключая возможность кратковременного сбоя оптики. Улыбается, испытывая <i>удовлетворение</i>.</p><p>Действительно. Трясёт.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b>]</p><p>И Коннор не останавливается.</p><p>Он забирается левой рукой под ткань худи – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14568</b> =&gt; <b>Возобновление записи</b>] – проводит пальцами по дорожке из волосков, от резинки транков до пупка – [<b>Состав:</b> кератин… вода… липиды… <b>Процентное соотношение недоступно.</b>] – очерчивает мышцы пресса, с усилием проводит, вывернув руку под неудобным углом, имитацией ногтевых пластин вверх, тут же прижимаясь к этому месту ладонью – детектив Рид издает странный неразборчивый звук, похожий на всхлип – [<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b>] – разводит пальцы ножницами, касаясь кожи под грудными мышцами, сводит, чертит по ложбинке до межключичной впадины, так, чтобы пальцы стало видно в ворот худи. Немного меняет положение правой кисти, удобнее перехватывая под ягодицами. Левой возвращается ниже, очерчивает ареолу левого соска – [<b>Длина окружности</b>: 2,32 дюйма. Диаметр: … <b>сбой вычислений</b>.] – правого – [<b>Длина окружности</b>: 2,28 дюйма. <b>Диаметр</b>: … <b>сбой вычислений</b>]. – резко щиплет его – детектив Рид <i>вскрикивает</i>.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b>]</p><p>Коннор смаргивает все оповещения скопом.</p><p>– Вы слишком громкий, – замечает он.</p><p>Детектив Рид отрывает затылок от стены и смотрит на Коннора мутными глазами. Три с половиной секунды пытается сфокусироваться на его глазах, но Коннор увеличивает темп и силу давления. Детектив Рид крепче обхватывает коленями его бока и с трудом выговаривает:</p><p>– Сволочь.</p><p>Коннор благожелательно переспрашивает:</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Голос садится до машинного скрежета. Детектив Рид вскидывается всем телом, быстро и беспорядочно трётся членом об имитацию члена Коннора.</p><p>– Поцелуй меня, блядь, чтобы я не орал, вот что!</p><p>Коннор – [<b>Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:</b> 95%.] – медленно ведет имитацией ногтевой пластины от соска вниз – [<b>Статус:</b> 96%.] – обводит пупочное кольцо – [<b>Статус:</b> 97%.] – легко царапает кожу над кромкой белья – [<b>Статус:</b> 98%.] – вытаскивает руку из худи, прижимает ее к скуле детектива Рида – [<b>Статус:</b> 99%.] – обводит большим пальцем нижнюю губу, касается уголка рта – детектив Рид приоткрывает рот и касается подушечки кончиком языка.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b>]</p><p>[<b>Статус:</b> 100%.]</p><p>[<b>Синтез безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе завершен. Инициализировать протокол подачи в камеру первичного анализа?</b>]</p><p>[Да | Нет]</p><p>[Да]</p><p>Коннор прижимается ближе к торсу детектива Рида, желая то ли добрать устойчивости позе, то ли просто сплавиться с ним в единое целое. Он осознаёт риск, но все равно убирает придерживающую руку, чтобы обхватить лицо детектива Рида с двух сторон. Грубовато притянуть к себе.</p><p>Широко провести языком по губам, ловя еще один, глубокий, гортанный вскрик, яростно вылизывать чужой рот, трогая зубы, сталкиваясь с таким же жадным языком детектива Рида, растягивая большими пальцами уголки рта, заставляя открыть его шире. Коннор целует – в полном смысле этого слова, в полном вкладываемом людьми смысле, наплевав на осторожность. Коннор, пусть и не в полной мере этого слова, ощущает обилие влаги, пальцами – смешавшиеся смазку и слюну, пачкающие чужой подбородок, системами – [Корневой каталог =&gt; <b>Создать новую ячейку памяти</b> =&gt; <b>Ячейка памяти №14572</b> =&gt; <b>Форма</b>: список =&gt; &lt;<i>Реестр приятных для анализа веществ</i>&gt;.]</p><p>[<b>Желаете внести пункт &lt;<i>Слюна детектива Рида</i>&gt; в &lt;<i>Реестр приятных для анализа веществ?&gt;?</i></b>]</p><p>[Да | Нет]</p><p>[Да]</p><p>Торсом – не ощущает, но регистрирует периферийно – то, как детектив Рид мелко дрожит бёдрами, кончая. Почти скулит в его рот.</p><p>[<b>Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.</b>]</p><p>[<b>Миссия:</b> Реализация взаимного интереса с детективом Ридом. <b>Статус:</b> Выполнена.]</p><p>Коннор <i>нежно</i> трогает губами губы детектива Рида – яркие, припухшие, влажно блестящие – напоследок. Почти прощаясь.</p><p>– Все равно ты сволочь. Мне нужно в душ. И переодеться.</p><p>Коннор серьёзно говорит:</p><p>– Я могу отнести вас в душевую на руках. И переодеть. Но после произошедшего вам стоит отправиться домой и хорошо отдохнуть, детектив, а не продолжать работу.</p><p>– После хорошего не-секса на работе, но никак не после двух ночных и дневного между ними подряд. – Детектив Рид коротко и легко смеётся. – После такого, честно говоря, тебе на мне жениться нужно. Но пока можешь просто называть меня по имени.</p><p>– Хорошо… <i>Гэвин</i>.</p><p>– Честное слово, если ты ещё раз таким голосом назовёшь мое имя, я устрою второй раунд прямо здесь и сейчас. – [<b>Тон собеседника:</b> усталость – 29,2%, возбуждение (<i>спадающее</i>) – 21,4%, веселье – 19,7%, решимость – 17,8%, настороженность – 11,9%. <b>Общая погрешность определения:</b> 0,1%.] – Ну, можно не здесь и не сейчас. Но… устроим?</p><p><i>Гэвин</i> – [<b>Ячейка памяти №14573</b> =&gt; <b>Начало записи.</b> Растрёпанные, стоящие торчком волосы. Румянец на щеках и шее. Характер румянца: неровный. Задранное смятое худи. <b>Производитель:</b> Amazon Essentials. <b>Цвет:</b> кислотно-оранжевый. <b>Состав:</b> хлопок – 52%, полиэстер – 48%.]</p><p>Коннор улыбается. Застёгивает ремень и ширинку. Одёргивает худи. Расправляет складки возле ворота.</p><p>– Обязательно.</p><p>И только после этого аккуратно опускает Гэвина, позволяя встать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.<br/>Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun<br/>Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>